stickmanforcefandomcom-20200214-history
Stickman Series
The series of it all. Stickman series! This is about the series of Stickman himself! Episodes Season 1: Stickman, The Beginning The First Love (The episode that started it all) (Retold version as well) A Gemy Canterlot Wedding Part 1 and 2 (Stickman Game Jumpers First Episode) Stickman's Epic April Fool's Adventure The Fight for Club Penguin Unable to conquer A shadow rises... Makuta The Quest for the Chattering Key Dragon's Love 2 The Royal Movie Twilight's Princess The Return of King Sombra The Return of Trixie A Dancy Canterlot Wedding Part 1 and 2 Ghostly Music Merry Christmas, Stickman! (Christmas 2012 Special) The Return of Drill-X Return to the Crystal Empire Stickman's True Origins Return to Toy Block Tower Return to The Toxic Landfill Tick Tock Time Return to Music Town Return to Ice Palace The Lava Surf Search and Destroy (Stickman's Final Battle first episode) Hugo's Big Adventure Smg4's Big Break Stickman's Final Battle (Hence the Current Series's name) Return of Ben Drowned Baby Trouble The Legend of the Thinner and Paint wand Of Pride and heroes 2 Countdown to Doomsday Return to the Haunted Mansion Return of Discord Back to the Lonesome Manor (Stickman Back to the Past first episode) Return to the Land Before Time Rise of Evil Sonic Pt. 1 and 2 (Stickman and the Rise of Evil Sonic first episode) The Royal Movie 3 Haunted house Chase (This is not like Return to the Haunted Mansion and Back to the Lonesome manor. This time, its in Dreamland. The episode will explain it all) Lyra's_Secret_Birthday The Journey to Dreamland (Stickman and the Journey to Dreamland's first episode) Puffle Party Dance A Dynablade Canterlot Wedding Pt. 1 and 2 The Royal Crowning Royal Trouble (Stickman's Royal Chapters's First Episode) The Fight for Club Penguin Shurow's Might The Test of Shurow Return to Cyber Track Zone The Temple of Shurow (First time Shurow actually has a temple discovered after him) The Final Confrontation (Not actually the final episode. Its yet another return of Captain Vladimir.) Loveward Bound (First Creepypasta made by me :3) Timberwolves Ahoy! The Return of Matt Helms Journey to Mogwli's Palace The lost kingdom of the netherlands The Beginning of the Dark Moon Quest (Part 1 of the Dark Moon Story Arc) Gloomy Manor Madhouse (Part 2 of the Dark Moon Story Arc) Haunted Towers Tree Hopping (Part 3 of the Dark Moon Story Arc) Clock Cleaners (Part 4 of the Dark Moon Story Arc) Cold Case (Part 5 of the Dark Moon Story Arc) Treachorus Manor Exploration (Part 6 of the Dark Moon Story Arc) King Boo's Trap (Part 7 of the Dark Moon Story Arc) A nightmare to remember (Part 8 of the Dark Moon Story Arc) The Giant Knight in Shining Armor (Part 9 of the Dark Moon Story Arc) King Boo's Illusion (Final Part of the Dark Moon Story Arc) The Fight for Club Penguin 2; Clash of the Marvel Superheroes Return of Rap Rat; He's the Boss (Current) Rise of The Mandarin. (Part of the Fight for Club Penguin 2; Clash of the Marvel superheroes special) A new sky to remember (last episode of The Fight for Club Penguin) The Alpha Lock (Part 1 of the Season Finale) Search for the Nexus Sword (Part 2 of the Season Finale) The Betrayer (Part 3 of the Season Finale) Our Darkest Hour Part 1 (Part 4 of the Season Finale) Our Darkest Hour Part 2 (Part 5 of the Season Finale, Last episode in this season, Stickman is killed by Darkmountain VII; The Dark Legacy's new Fortress) Episodes Season 2: Makuta Hunters Rage of Makuta Teridax (Continues the events of the Season 1 Finale) Rise of Defero (Defero rises from the shadows when Shockwave (a Decepticon) informs Makuta that they found something strange, and Defero rises, after Stickman died) Rage of Defero (Makuta remembers Defero and tests his skills) Fall of Defero (Stickman returns and defeats Defero.... for now) Stickman and the Elite Stickman Force (The stickman force is back! But stickman is not) The Forge of the Ancient Stickman (Part of the Stickman Rises Special Stickman is back! with new powers and a new Pencil Sword) The Power of the Nexus (Part of Stickman Rises Special) A familiar face (Last part of the Stickman Rises Special) Search of Makuta's Mask (Stickman and his friends try to find Makuta's Mask, since he died, so the dark legacy members can not bring back their leader) Gear Up (All Stickman force member get new Powers, new abilities, and new Weapons) Defero's Secret (They find out that Defero is not dead at all) Keyblades and MasterBlades (Stickman upgrades his secret Keyblade to a MasterBlade) The Fortress of Defero (Stickman and his friends invade the fortress of defero to get back the Wikia Signature for Shurow.) Race against time M stands for Makuta (Makuta's spirit seeks revenge on Stickman. Part of the One Shall Rise special) Brothers of the Makuta (Stickman and friends go to the Makuta caves, where they find out Makuta Teridax's brothers are alive, but frozen, Part of the One Shall Rise special) Shadow of Makuta (Stickman must find Defero before the Dark Legacy uses Defero's keyblade to bring back Makuta, Last part of the One shall Rise special)) One shall Rise (Makuta is back...) The Escape (Stickman and his friends must escape Makuta's new fortress before it blows up) Early April Fools!?! (Stickman and his friends meet Rookie, and he makes some hard jokes at them) Prey (Makuta tells Defero to hunt Stickman) Unknown Episode Rap Rat's Psycho-Mind (Stickmand and friends enter Rap Rat's dead mind to find out where did Makuta and Defero hid the last key to unlock the Alpha Lock) The Hunt (Stickman and friends hunt the Makutas) Rookie's Joke part 1 (Rookie draws a giant Funny House but then, King Boo messes things up, and the mansion turns into a scarescraper) Rookie's Joke part 2 (Stickman and Luigi capture King Boo, and the funny house is back to normal, but at the end, it is shown that King Boo escaped) Predaking's deal (Defero makes a deal with Predaking (The King of the Predacons), so he brings the dead bodies of Stickman and his friends) Defero's last stand (Predaking escapes, and Stickman and friends hunt Defero, at the end, Defero falls of a cliff, and is destroyed by the Nexus Ninja) Makuta's plan (Makuta hears the news about Defero dead, so he makes a new plan: Operation: Stickman) Defero's return (Defero returns and makes a big deal with Makuta, so they can kill Stickman) The Shards of the Nexus Sword (The Nexus Ninja is revealed to be Carlos Mtz2, an old friend of Stickman, but he tells Stickman that King Boo broke the Nexus Sword, and they find the shards of the Nexus Sword) The Alpha Lock (Finally, stickman and friends go to the Alpha Lock, so they unlock the Ultimate Power, but Makuta arrives, and the Final Battle is about to Start...) The Chase (Makuta chases Stickman since he has the Pencil Sword) Makuta Defericioux (Makuta and Defero combine, just in time for the Final Battle) Here we go again (Stickman is ready for anything now! This is the last episode of the second season) Series Stickman's Adventures Stickman Legends Stickman Unleashed Stickman Files Stickman Game Jumpers Stickman Back to the Past Stickman's Final Battle Stickman and the Rise of Evil Sonic Stickman and the Journey to Dreamland Stickman's Princess Chronicles Stickman's Royal Chapters Stickman's Adventures 2; Shurow's Journey (Current) Shurow's Adventures; The Beginning Cadence's Adventures; The Dancing Journey Rhysw's Adventures; The way of the ninja Milky Way's Adventures; The Beginning Movies The Royal Movie Stickman's Final Battle The Wedding Chapters (Includes all 4 weddings, including a new wedding episode too ;) ) The Ultimate Showdown (Contains the final episode of the whole entire series) The Dark Moon Story (Contains all 10 episodes of the Dark Moon Story Arc, and a never before seen episode too!)